


Scientific Exploration

by Lust_Demon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Although it's likely going to veer into AU if this continues, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Set pre-series, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine scouting expedition, a young Perceptor discovers a plant that is fascinating to him.   He simply has to examine it in the name of Science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set prior to Perceptor ever being part of Project Omega or wiping his emotional data away. It's actually while he's still a student. The timeline is a bit of a toss around honestly so to be safe it's easier to just call it an altered universe. The war hasn't quite started but there are obviously Decepticon dissenters on Cybertron. Shockwave is deep under cover and it's going to be a long time before anyone finds out.

Xenorganic sciences were never his forte, but Perceptor would never let that stop him from his endeavours to discover more.  The crew that came to the alien planet with him was relatively small and they had determined that it was safe to walk around and even separate from one another so they could all do independent studies.  The undergraduates like Perceptor had to collect samples and take recordings of what they saw, something almost painfully easy.  

 

But then again, there was only so much they could do without disturbing the native organics.  They needed to do their studies in the least invasive way possible and if it wouldn’t upset the results, Perceptor would have chosen to take one of the plants back to Cybertron to study.  Unfortunately they needed it in its normal habitat and taking it away from what it knew could cause it enough distress that it would wilt or lose it’s colorations.  He’d learned that from their resident xenorganic plant expert Botanica.  The knowledge she had about plants alone was simply incredible.  He had no idea how her knowledge would help the Autobot cause, but she was being encouraged in her line of studies by the council so surely it held some relevance.  

 

Perceptor used a topographical map that had been downloaded to everyone on the team before they left the ship to find where the plants he was to observe were at.  The path was meandering and he had to be cautious of where he stepped to try to make sure he didn’t snap or bruise any roots as he was going.  There was a faint smile on his face as he took some stills of the foliage around him, fascinated by the various shades.  Normally seeing something so asymmetrical would annoy him, but the landscape was so vast that he couldn’t pinpoint the middle in order to gauge the balance of its beauty.  It was…. Charming, to put it succinctly.  He could see the allure that it posed to Botanica.

 

The way that the plants grew was chaotic but beautiful.  There was nothing to contain it but natural predators that would clip sections or dead head the buds that didn’t get enough nutrients.  The council would hate it, of course, but it wasn’t as though they were bringing the plants home.  Simply studying them.  Gleaning what they could from its structure and surroundings to better themselves.

 

Perceptor looked around to make sure he was in the right spot and took a few more stills with his HUD, the lenses that he normally kept folded along the sides of his helm flipping down over his optics to enhance the sections that he wanted.  The flare of colors making coronas along the petals in the main body of the plant that made him itch to reach out and touch.  He watched the long tendrils of the plant flex and shudder slightly when he grazed his fingers across the surface of one, letting it twist around his wrist in what he could only assume was a greeting before pulling away cautiously.  It seemed to reach out to him and he marveled as the tendril patted at his chest before sliding down and away.  It was apparently satisfied that he was nearby and went into a lazy state once more.

 

Since it was settling again, Perceptor knelt down and started to take some soil samples and pluck up the dead leaves that were on the ground.  They were all tucked away neatly with labels running up the sides that he put on without having to look at what he was doing.  It wasn’t the same as being in a pristine lab locked away and untouchable by those around him that would come in with odd questions, but it was peaceful in its own way.  It was so quiet that he was sure he would hear anyone coming up on him so despite the fact that it was an alien planet, he still felt safe.  Reaching out to the plant cautiously, he started to search for the section where the seeds would come from.  According to Botanica it would be the center of the flower most likely, where the petals were all clustered together in a brilliant array of color.  Yet as he stroked the petals and helped to separate them a bit, he could see nothing but the flower itself and no section of seeds or pollen like he’d been told to look for.

 

The scientist frowned at this and startled when one of the tendrils coiled around his wrist again, pulling his hand away.  Thinking it didn’t like such an invasive touch, he allowed his hand to be taken away and smiled absently as the tip of the tendril whispered across his forearm as if it was searching for something.  Rather than continuing his search for the seeds, he observed as the plant flickered along his plating, playing with his seams in a way that tickled him, drawing soft chuckles from the quiet mech.  He paused when it found the recording device that he’d attached next to his scope and jumped as it tickled it’s way under the attachment and started to pull.  Reaching with his free hand, he manually detached the device and turned it around, catching the pretty petals on video feed even as he started to explain to the plant.

 

“I’m not sure of your sentience, but I’m sure your planet doesn’t have a method of recording events.  My planet is highly technologically advanced, as you might presume from seeing myself.  You are a carbon based life form and I am sentient mettalico.  This device, however, is simply dead metal, it will record my findings for me on an external drive that I can share with my fellow students, and if there is anything we could deem important to our own planet we may end up sharing with our teachers, perhaps even the council members themselves.”

 

It was rare that he could find himself becoming excited about anything, but he could hear his voice flicking up in octaves at the idea that he might be one of the ones to find something, anything, that would further their people.  Something that would help them fight the Decepticon dissenters, something to help them create their own warbuilds even?  He wasn’t fond of the idea of fighting or even crafting weapons, but it might be an inevitability.  Venting quietly, he watched as the plant took the video recorder and turned it around and then set it down on the ground, pointing it upwards faintly.  Perceptor reached for it and adjusted it once more so it would be on a tripod that unfolded from its bottom section, allowing it to record more than just the plants bottom tendrils.

 

“I’m not usually fond of purple but your coloration is very aesthetically pleasing.” Perceptor continued in an almost absentminded manner.  “It’s a striking contrast to the greenery.  Normally in organics this is meant to either gather attention towards the being or even act as warning to natural enemies.  We’ll have to continue studies on other species on this planet to determine which of those it is.”

 

He fell silent as the tendril moved over his arm again and couldn’t help the faint smile when the purple petals fluffed up towards him and outwards, showing off it’s coloration and shuddering when he reached out to touch it.  The video was still rolling so he would hold his glossa on why he normally didn’t like the color purple.  It was a Decepticon color after all, Autobots were meant to wear and like colors of vibrancy.  Darker hues were supposed to be in moderation and the color purple itself was something frowned on. 

 

Still, he remembered catching sight of a mech once in passing that was appealing even with that coloration.  He had only seen him from the spaulders up, briskly walking by the window of a lab when he had been there late one night.  If it wasn’t for his excellent vision he might have simply assumed that the deep purple was actually the lack of light.  He remembered seeing strength along the thick pauldrons and the tension in elegant neck cables.  But when his optics drifted to the mech’s helm, he’d made himself look away.  You weren’t supposed to stare at the Empuratees after all.

 

The plant seemed like it could sense the depth of his silence and he felt a tendril move up from his arm to pat his scope and then cup his cheek.  Quietly, he made a note for the recorder about the possibility of it picking up on the emotions of those around it as a method of survival.  It was possible this was just a coincidence, but time and further interactions would better determine that.  He’d have to check later.  

 

The tendril slipped from his cheek to neck and he felt his spark squeeze at the unfamiliar touch.  He allowed the plant to have it’s own exploration of him, watching carefully as it stroked his chest piece and tickled the seams of his thin armor.  He wasn’t built for battle situations, so even touching his armor allowed him to feel it down to his protoform.  The tendrils of the plant coiled around his upper thighs and he yelped softly as he was brought in closer to the plant.  The petals of the flower held an odd scent and he let his body be maneuvered closer even as he took out a swab so he could wipe it and put it alongside the other samples that he had.  His frame was a bit warmer than normal and he let his fans cycle a bit faster to make up for it.

 

The plant was pushing its tip down to his abdomen and he watched in fascination as it traced the line of his pelvic plating, following the lines down to his legs and then turning upwards again to press against him.  He had never felt another touching him like this and started to back himself away, reaching to push the plant away.  When the pressure was let up, he stared at the plant, wondering if they could find a way to communicate what it apparently wanted.  It’s thick green limbs were coiling up and around his legs and waist, keeping him close.

 

“Odd… I think the plant may wish for some sort of companionship?  Or possibly that it seeks out heat of other living beings for its own comfort.  It’s not making any dangerous sorts of overtures so I feel no fear for my safety.” Perceptor told the recording. “I will admit that it feels rather silly but I think that perhaps conversing may help.  Botanica has mentioned that speaking to plants is beneficial to their growth.  I’m dubious of this, but since this plant seems to be showing signs of sentience, it couldn’t hurt to do as she suggested to us before we left the ship.”

 

Taking in a slow vent, he reached out and rested a hand on the tendril that was still coiled around his thigh.  He could feel a slight pulse under the thin membrane of its exterior and curiously let his fingers follow where it felt the strongest, being led closer to its center as he did so.  Another limb unfolded from the plant and petted his torso once more, slowly dipping along his sides and curling around him to squeeze gently.

 

“I am unsure if you require anything from me, but if you have some manner to communicate, I would welcome it, even if it is a form of telepathy.” Perceptor bowed his head to the plant. “Of course I don’t expect our languages to be the same but still, I’d like to make that offer.  I…”

 

Perceptor went quiet when the scent of the flower started to grow and thicken in the air around him, floating into his vents and tickling across his wires and protoform.  Lifting his head up, he took a deep invent and tried to focus on this, his hands gently squeezing the tendrils and leaves lay against him.  He still couldn’t get a sense of words from the plant, but he was starting to feel emotions that he recognized as not being his own.  There was joy there, and curiosity.  An open sensation of welcoming and an undercurrent of need.

 

“What do you need?” He murmured, looking at the plant, a furrow in his brow, reaching to touch the deep purple petals.  “I can feel that you need something but--”

 

His vocalizer cut off when he felt a tendril stroking along his midsection and gently working down to his privacy panel once more, pressing firmly against it.  The feeling of need came on firmer than before, a wash of gratitude quick on it’s heels.  Looking down at the tendril that was stroking along his panel, he squirmed, his legs starting to pull closed.  He took another deep vent, intending on telling explaining why that sort of touch wasn’t appropriate but with the vent came a mental image of an egg.

 

“I don’t understand… this is an egg, or a seed that you’re showing me but I don’t know where to get one.” Perceptor tilted his head a bit.

 

Another exhalation of scent, perhaps a pollen, and an image of an organic alongside the plant.  A tendril snaked up between the creature’s thighs and a thick oval shape moving along the tendril and up inside the organic.

 

“I…” Perceptor’s thoughts were spinning as he considered this.  The plant was making an educated leap that his body would even be compatible like that of an organic, but it wasn’t wrong.  It was one of several forms of interfacing that he could use.  “Then, I am to keep this seed?”

 

The next image that he was being shown was unfamiliar to him even though it was supposed to be familiar.  His own body, but his features were shifted in an expression that he was sure he’d never made.  His frame shining and arched with pleasure, thighs quivering as the egg was pushed from his body.  The egg resting within the folds of the leaves and petals, comfortable and cared for.

“And… if I agree, how long will this process take?” Perceptor’s vocalizer trembled faintly and he looked behind him.  As long as it didn’t interfere with what he’d come here to do, perhaps he could do this for the local flora.  “And will I be safe?”

 

The heavy scent that felt like it was resting against his wires and protoform felt like it was pulling away and Perceptor watched the plant, his brow furrowed as there was a silence between the two of them.  He waited for a return of images and bowed his head patiently, feeling the tendril that rested on his lower body slowly pull away from him.  Just as he was about to voice his question in a different way, he received the answer.  Images of the sun rising and setting five times.  The plant petting him as he laid the egg.  Himself walking away afterwards.

 

Leaning back on one hand, Perceptor absently rubbed at his chin as he considered this.  :: _ Botanica, may I have a moment? _ ::  

 

:: _ You may have several, Perceptor.  How may I assist you? _ ::

 

:: _ This is perhaps a strange question, but are you familiar with plants that lay eggs? _ :: Perceptor let his fingers worry across the tendril that lay on his lap.

 

:: _ It is not unfamiliar to me.  I have seen plants with eggs folded in their leaves before, and they react unkindly if you try to take the egg seeds away. _ ::

 

:: _ And have you seen how these eggs are created? _ ::

 

There was silence on the other end of the comm line and Perceptor watched the plant carefully, seeing it twist a tiny bit and stretch up to his face.

 

:: _ I simply assumed that they were seeds that were laid by a lower section of the plant.  Are you witnessing something different? _ ::

 

:: _ Not witnessing, no.  This plant I’ve come to take samples of is able to use a pollen to create a cortex connection.  This enables it to make rudimentary communication with others, using images rather than words.  Useful. _ ::

 

:: _ Very!  If you could explain further? _ :: 

 

:: _ Of course.  This was actually a lead in to further questions.  The plant in question has offered up the communications to me because it requires a secondary host in order to have the egg come to term.  It lays the egg inside a willing host and then, after a period of five days, the host lays the egg and the plant then cares for it. _ :: 

 

There was more silence on the other end and Perceptor felt the tip of the tendril trailing down his neck.  The heat in his system was a bit of curious arousal as well as embarrassment at what he knew was going through Botanica’s thoughts.  She was able to come to conclusions just as well as he could, and he knew the series of questions that would follow this conversation.

 

:: _ The plant that I came to study communicated with me that it would like me as a host.  There is time available for this.  If you believe that it would not be detrimental to my systems, I plan on agreeing.  I can record the experience for any knowledge or insights it might give us _ .::

 

:: _ These plants are not toxic to our systems or vise versa.  There would be no physical set backs. _ ::

 

:: _ Then I will proceed.::  _ Perceptor cut her off before she could try to convince him otherwise.  :: _ For the sake of not interfering with the gestation period, I will require minimum contact with you and the others.  This should not be an issue as we all have our own studies to do here. _ ::

 

:: _ I do urge you to reconsider this.  There’s a large amount of xeno-phobia on Cybertron already, if it were to be leaked that you had a physical intimacy with an organic, regardless of the well intentions behind it your standing could be compromised. _ ::

 

:: _ I’ve taken that into account.  But everything that we can learn about these plants could benefit Cybertron.  You’ve already hypothesized that their manner of healing could be put to use in a salve of nanites, that drones could be programed similar to the defensive structures of the thorned plants in the mountainous regions.  You are right that it could have negative repercussions, and that is why I request minimal contact.  If possible I’d like this kept between us. _ ::

 

He could feel the vent from Botanica even though they were miles apart and he stopped petting the plant in front of him, thinking he would have to get up and go to her to argue his case.

 

:: _ Please, be cautious.  I do not know if our systems are capable of terminating this gestation sequence if you change your mind part way through. _ ::

 

:: _ I have no intentions of changing my mind.  But I thank you for your concerns.  I’ll be entering radio silence now. _ ::

 

Switching off his communicator to all but emergency signals, Perceptor let his attention focus back on the plant that was stroking his sides and hips.  Despite how firm he had been when he’d told Botanica he intended on doing this, he still felt a faint nervousness in his spark, making it flutter in its casing.  He bowed his head and gingerly moved himself a little bit closer to the plant, reaching out to it and running his fingers across the dark purple petals.  His optics slipped over to the video recorder at his side and he adjusted it to make sure it would be able to catch what was happening.  The optical enhancers that he used were folded against his helm carefully and he let his privacy panel fold away.

 

“Alright.  I’ll help you, as long as it will not hurt.” He nodded.

 

He had interfaced before, just to see if he would like it and he honestly didn’t expect much from this experience.  Anything that could be done with a partner, could be done singularly as well, and without the fuss.  It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, quite the contrary, he loved having a partner to fill him up or tease or any number of things.  But he had so much studying to do and projects on the go that he didn’t want to dedicate his time to a relationship.

 

The plant didn’t dive in as he expected it to either.  He yelped softly as his body was rearranged and pulled forward a bit more, his body tipped back so he could brace himself on his arms while his legs were lifted up by two firm tendrils and held apart.  He could still watch what it was doing to him and he had to admit a curiosity warring with enjoyment as another set of tendrils snaked towards his interface array and started to pet the lips of his valve.  He had only the first hints of arousal so there wasn’t much lubricant from him, but the plant seemed to have a solution for that, spreading a dewy sort of substance along his valve before slipping one tendril in and another flicking at his anterior node.

 

His vents hitched as he looked down the length of his body at what was being done to him, his knees twitching when two of the tendrils gently pried his sensitive lips apart enough that a third could start to stroke him and coax his own lubricants into being produced.  Letting out a soft huff, he sighed and arched his hips towards the plant as his node was gently rubbed.  Offlining his optics he tipped his head back, his brow furrowed gently as he tried to help his arousal along, trying to picture someone who could make his spark turn.  He groaned softly, remembering large shoulder treads and deep purple plating.  Worrying at his lower lip, he looked at the plant and gasped quietly as the two tendrils were rubbing circles along his inner thighs to help keep him relaxed as the third pressed inside him at a steady pace.

 

“I’m… a little surprised.  I thought perhaps it would be unpleasant.” Perceptor gasped quietly, his hips twitching towards the plant as it thrust gently into him.  It wasn’t as big as an average sized spike so it was easy to take that much.  “Although… perhaps a bit harder?”

 

There was a moment where the plant stopped moving and Perceptor worried that he’d somehow offended it.  When the thrusts continued, however, he couldn’t hold back a yelp of delight.  His thighs quivered and he clenched down on the tendril as it rolled in little waves inside him.  It was a slow delicious build as the tendril swept into him with a firm press that had his spinal struts quivering. His previous partners had been hasty, perhaps because they were as young as him and simply seeking pleasure. He found this instance much more acceptable, loving how his thighs were held apart and a thick tendril supported his back so he could still watch what it was doing. Either because it thought the sight would arouse him or because it wanted to give him visual reassurance that he would not be harmed. 

 

Cooing quietly, Perceptor caught his lower lip between his dentae and inhaled sharply as the length twisted inside him, letting him feel the odd texture of the plant rubbing past his valve lips in a delightful drag that had his pedes tapping the ground as he panted sharply. It pulled out to just the tip and he whined as he looked down at it, arching his hips up and groaning as it playfully swiped across his valve lips. He had barely begun to plead for more when the plant rose up just a bit and rubbed firmly on his anterior node, the grip on his legs loosening so he could buck up, trying to seek more pressure. When it pulled away a second time, Perceptor frowned at the plant and gasped as the tendrils coiled on his legs to keep him from pushing down for more. His faceplates heated with color when his arms were bound as well, ensuring that he couldn't reach down to bring himself up to blissful heights again. 

 

“Please!” The scientist whispered, a tiny zing of nervousness going through him at the thought of someone stumbling on hi. Like this. The video could be edited later, but right now he was vulnerable and needy for the plant to continue. 

 

He clenched his dentae to try to hold in a whine as the plant resumed it's slow pace, stroking up and down his valve lips without inserting into him like he was craving. It was so alien to him to want this so badly and he had no idea how to entice the plant to keep going. Even as he pleaded for it to continue, it was keeping a sedate pace. It had all the time in the world to do this. 

 

“Please, please inside me. Why won't you continue?” 

 

The long green tendrils swayed back and forth barely inches from his valve, occasionally giving a faint tickle to his node that made him whine softly. Coolant welled up in his optics as frustration made him strain against his bindings. He still had ways to get out if he wanted to, but this was so much more than he was used to. Watching the plant, he held his invents as two of the tendrils came closer and slowly pushed into him at the same time. His jaw dropped when he felt them rub and vibrate inside him, his helm dropping back from the sensations. 

 

He could feel the slight stretching happening bit by bit and he let his optics drop offline. Shudders rolled through him as he imagined the large purple mech that he'd caught sight of just once. He was certainly large enough that his image could be used for this fantasy. Enough of a size difference between them that the other would have to go slowly and work him up just like this. Those large treads certainly lent to the impression that his body might be held tight and immobilized as his lover worked his valve over. 

 

Smiling to himself, Perceptor tilted his hips up and let out a soft laugh as the twin tendrils quickly worked in tandem, opening him up enough that a third could be pressed in. A soft whine escaped him when the initial two disappeared but the sound was cut off for two reasons. One tendril that tasted like his fluids was slipped into his mouth, pressing down on his glossa and thrusting quickly. The second thing that made him stop protesting was the fact that this new tendril was thicker than either of the first two. He could feel it reaching up into him slowly and he choked on a whimper when he realized what was finally going to happen. He moaned as both his orifaces were plundered at the same speed and time, thrusting in with synchronicity that left him a truthless again, simply accepting the pace. 

 

His legs shook as his node was stroked in time with the thrusts, giving him the impression of a hardened body of a mech above him, pressing down on him even as he was fragged and played with. Moaning against the thickness pressed down his intake, he hiccuped when he felt the tendril going deeper into his valve. The pressure in his abdomen increased and he shuddered as he sent the commands to his gestation chamber, encouraging it to open up even as the tip of the tendril worked higher. There was a pinch of pain before the chamber opened properly and he took a few vents to calm himself. The way his node was rubbed was distracting him away from thoughts of what was going on, but not enough to make him unaware as the tendril thickened near his valve. The one in his intake kept his helm tipped up so he couldn't see, but he shuddered as his node was lightly slapped, making his hips jerk and the lump that was there at the rim of his valve pushed inside and up. 

 

He felt himself clenching down on the egg that was being passed into him and the light slaps to his node continued even as he was thrust into, making the egg go higher up with each firm pass of the tendril. His chamber had been worked open and he could swear he felt it being brushed against as the egg nestled into him. The tendril in his valve pulled out enough that the chamber could close and then the one in his mouth pulled away, letting him look down at himself. 

 

Perhaps it was the angel, but his abdomen looked huge from his position. A thrill of nervous excitement whisked through him and he gasped as his hips were canted up, allowing the plant free access as it's tendril pumped into him again. The stretching was done, the egg was laid, so he supposed that he was getting his reward for behaving. Spreading his legs as wide as the tendrils would allow him, he smiled as his node was rubbed gently now, the plant spiking him quickly, with just enough force that his hips were jostled with the thrusts. Panting quickly to keep himself from calling out, he shut off his optics and pictured his dream mech one last time. Imagined himself holding tightly to the slim prongs that rose from the others helm as pleasure rolled over him in quick bursts. His valve clenched on the tendril and he whimpered softly when it didn't stop right away, making it push down harder and pull to try to keep the tendril inside him. Later, he thought, he would have to write about why a frames nature reaction was to do this. His vents caught and stuttered and he whined in near silence. 

 

When the tendril pulled out finally, he could swear that he felt a little bit of liquid seeping from his valve down to his aft in a thin trickle. 

 

: _ Perceptor, are you alright?  You have not checked in, in over a cycle.: _

 

_ :I am alright, simply caught up with work, Longarm. I will likely be staying put tonight.  I’ll contact you if I require assistance.: _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot is slowly making it's way into my smut... what in the world is that doing here?

It would take five solar cycles for the egg to complete it’s gestation and Perceptor fully intended on busying himself with whatever work he could do in the area that he’d confined himself to.  He couldn’t go back to the ship while the others were there because he didn’t want them to see his current state, so that meant that he spent a lot of time near the plant that had placed the egg inside him.  He hummed happily as he took down notes about the surrounding area and the fauna that came near the plant and himself.  Despite the fact that he had a strong metal frame, the plant was protective of him when creatures came nearby.  If it had been a turbofox he might have actually been in danger, but the worst these organic creatures could do was piddle on his pede and make him smell bad.

And oh didn’t he want a good solvent right about now.  Not to mention something besides the basic rations he’d been sent out with.  The plant kept trying to give him some sort of leafy items and he would take them for samples since he wasn’t sure how they would mix with the energon that he was drinking from his ration packs.  Of course, that was yet another thing that he could look into.  He smiled faintly as he made yet another note and accepted yet another leaf from the plant.

“I’m going through my rations rather quickly so I’m going to have to return to the ship sometime soon.” Perceptor murmured, a little frown on his faceplates. “I’ve had Botanica comm me the expected times that everyone will be off ship doing their own information gathering, so an optimal time to return should be in less than a klik…”

He’d gotten used to speaking aloud to the plant, actually enjoying the fact that there was someone there to listen to him even if they didn’t understand what he was talking about when he went on about the scientific method and the various hypothesis he had about programs that were running back on Cybertron.  When the recorder wasn’t running he’d even started to tell it about the council and the history between the Autobots and Decepticons.  There had been a vague feeling of sympathy from the spores that the plant coated him with, but under it all, he’d also gotten a feeling that it truly didn’t understand just what the problems were.  They were all one species, so why did they fight?  Why was a peaceful solution so difficult for them to find?

And Perceptor hated to admit it, but he found himself agreeing with some of the thoughts that the plant sent along to him.  Which just meant that he probably shouldn’t be spending so much time with this alien life form.  Putting a servo to the ground, he carefully pushed himself upwards and grunted as he got to his pedes.  He’d actually gotten a little bit bigger since the initial conception and he ran his servos over his distended belly, smiling down at it in wonder.

“I’ll be back before the sun comes back up.” Perceptor gently put down the recording device that he’d been perpetually carrying with him for the extent of his visit. “And I’ll leave this with you so you know that I’ll be back for it.  And I promise that I will be careful with your egg.”

Part of him thought that perhaps he should think of the egg as being his as well, but if he went down that road then he might want to keep the egg.  Too many attachments meant that his work would suffer, and he couldn’t let that happen.  It’s true that there were carrier type mecha in the science department, but he’d seen what happened as soon as they started having sparklings.  Most started to devote more time to their little ones than their work.  And while they still got work done, it wasn’t as quick as before.  Their attentions were divided and he couldn’t afford to chance that happening to him as well.  He would consider offspring and attachments once he was satisfied that he’d left his mark on Cybertron and that their world was safe enough for him to actually have offspring and possibly a lover.

Absently, he put a servo under his belly as if he was holding it up, rubbing the sensitive, protruding metal as he made his way towards where they had parked the ship.  He turned his biolights up a bit so he could make sure that he wasn’t going to trip over something and used his free servo to reach out and touch the trees that he was passing by, making sure that he wasn’t going to walk into one of them by accident in the dim light.

The way back to the ship was quiet and thankfully there were no little organic creatures that wanted to follow after him. He knew one bot perpetually had that problem when they visited other planets and, while it was amusing from an outside perspective, Perceptor knew that it would be troublesome in reality. The only eventful thing that happened on the way towards the ship was that Perceptor noticed there were streaks in the sky that would lead to a beautiful cosmic shower within  a short amount of time.  If he was quick, he could get extra rations and then be back to his plant so he could explain the phenomenon to it.  His pedefalls were quiet and quick as he stepped over roots and nimbly avoided some of the smaller plants that were along the barely worn path that he’d created on his way to the plant originally.  His digits flitted across his abdominal plating and he glanced down at himself when he felt the warmth inside him from the egg that was resting inside his gestation chamber.  Just having this egg inside of him was making his thoughts turn back to the idea of having his own offspring that he could teach and raise and he couldn’t make it stop.  Presumably once he’d laid the egg it would be quelled.

But for now… he supposed that it couldn’t hurt to imagine a good partner for a theoretical sparkling.  It would have to be someone at least equal to his own intelligence.  Someone attractive would be a plus if the other partner wanted to spend time past the initial conception and had a desire to be around for actually raising the sparkling.

Perceptor gave his head a little shake and sighed, finding the ship and going up so he could key in the command to open up the doors to let himself in.

Only to find it snap open when his fingers barely lifted up towards the keypad.  Pale blue optics stared down at him and Perceptor tensed as he took a step back, one servo raising up to rest protectively over his abdomen.  Logically, he knew that this was a science expedition and the other wouldn’t actually harm him or the egg, but there was still that brief twinge of panic.  He was carrying something organic inside him and he didn’t know where Longarm stood when it came to xeno life.

“Perceptor, are you coming back to….” The teal and grey mech looked down slowly, his plating flicking in surprise when he saw the state of Perceptor’s frame.

“I needed to return for more rations.  I miscalculated how much I would need for my personal expedition and need to pick up some extras before I go out again.” Perceptor took a step to the side, making to move past the larger mech.

“Perceptor, do you have… an infestation?” Longarm started to reach for him.

The microscope mech swatted at the other’s hand and frowned up at him.  “It is part of my research.  Please do not touch me, I’d prefer as little contact as possible, Longarm.”

“But what has happened to you?” Longarm didn’t sound horrified or even worried, there was just a fascination in his vocals that made Perceptor pause briefly. 

The smaller mech let his optics flick up and down Longarm’s body in consideration.  He’d heard that the mech had an interest in joining the military, but wanted a good background with sciences because he thought it would help him later on.  A good thought in theory, one that Perceptor could appreciate since the military needed more than just big shields and guns to protect their planet.  But from what he’d seen of Longarm, he’d not shown initiative towards sciences, simply took the assignments he was given and didn’t stir the waters with trying to create anything new.  It was a pity because there were times when he thought that Longarm might do better helping in the science division.  But his frame was thick and that meant that he was more suitable to defending and fighting for their home than sitting in a lab.

“Once I’m satisfied with the results of my research, I may choose to share it.  But don’t count on it.” Perceptor replied, just a little bit cold as he turned and made his way towards storage for the extra rations.

“But you’re so…. Round!” 

Perceptor paused in his escape and looked at Longarm once more, startled by the open hunger on the bigger mech’s features.  He had no idea what was revving Longarm’s engine to get him looking that way, but how could he even ask without sounding rude?

“It’s a temporary state.  My frame will recede back to normal once this is over.” Perceptor cycled his optics slowly.

At those words, Longarm’s thick pauldrons drooped and Perceptor cocked his helm in curiosity.  Well… it did bare some investigating didn’t it?  Reaching for Longarm’s servo, he rested it on his belly, letting him curve his fingers against the soft metal mesh.  A single, pleased rev rumbled from the other mech’s engine and Perceptor smiled warmly, wholly amused by the fact that Longarm was enjoying this so much.  

“Is this research that you could indulge yourself in again at some point?” Longarm cleared his vocalizer, not pulling his servo away.

“This specific situation is only capable of being repeated in this locale.” Perceptor shook his helm minutely.  “I suppose if I wanted then I could replicate it back home as best I could… Hmmm…”

Longarm stumbled when Perceptor strode away from him and he quickly hurried after the brightly colored mech like a lost turbo puppy. “But you don’t think there is a way to replicate it exactly?”

“I don’t think so.  But once this situation is finished, I can more than likely go over the data and try to replicate it as best I can.  I’m going to need growth tubes though.  I could go to the cyber biology sector to see if they would be willing to give me data on Insecticons that have been dissected.  It’s definitely not the same, couldn’t use CNA replicators of those specimens, but I -could- always make alterations to a donor CNA sample before inserting it…” Perceptor spoke aloud, recording himself so he wouldn’t forget the strain of thoughts later on.  “But even if I did want to further this idea, the final word would have to come from the council and they’re almost constantly harping about energon conservation so perhaps I should be working on a synthetic energon or convertor before I bring any idea of a breeding program to their notice.”

Longarm’s optics widened at those words and then narrowed as his own processors started to tick away with ideas.  Manipulating the other bot might not necessarily prove to be difficult, but it would likely be better to copy any data that he had and send it along to Megatron for approval.

“It would honestly be a waste of effort to bring others to life on Cybertron simply to have them mining energon, it would only be a repeat of history unless we could have a strong moral figure for them to follow.” Perceptor let his thoughts bounce around, a faint wrinkle in his brow. “Suggesting that a Prime could act as Guardian figure to younglings would be alright, but in the end even they have to fall in line to the words of the Magnus…  No offense, Longarm.”

“None taken.  I’m not a Prime yet.” 

Longarm nearly bumped into Perceptor when the smaller mech stopped short in front of him.  The microscope spun around and closed the distance between them, his soft belly bumping against the flat planes of Longarm’s false form.

“But you are ambitious enough that you aim for that title eventually.” 

The words weren’t quite accusatory and Longarm nodded briefly, bringing his servos up as if he needed to defend himself.  “To me, there isn’t a point to joining the military if I’m not going to do my best to go all the way.”

“And what about the edict that: “We are all cogs in the great Autobot machine”?” There was a gleam in Perceptor’s optics, something just a little mean that Longarm found himself leaning towards.

“Perhaps it is true, up to a point.  I can do my best for Cybertron without allowing someone else to hold my destiny.” 

“The best for Cybertron, but not the Autobot cause, as most younger recruits might say.” Perceptor narrowed his optics.

Longarm tensed and prepared himself to grab for Perceptor’s throat.  With the state of Perceptor’s experiments on some foreign planet, it wouldn’t be farfetched for others to assume that he had died due to something happening with his experiments rather than dying by Longarm’s servos.

“That’s almost something one might hear from a Decepticon.” Perceptor’s smile was almost imperceptible.  His stance was strong, demanding that Longarm defend his words.

“This isn’t a conversation that is best held on the ship.” Longarm took a cursory glance around.  If it did come down to it and he had to kill Perceptor, he wanted it to be outside where the mess would be easier to attribute to the dangers of this new planet.

“Agreed.  Come for a walk with me.”

The smaller bot turned away and made his way down the halls of the ship, a confidence in his movements that Longarm admired.  The little bot was so sure of himself and for a moment the spymaster found himself thinking of how he was in the past.  He didn’t like thinking about the past, preferring to focus on the mission at hand.  There was no reason to get caught up in maudlin thoughts when there was so much of the future that he had to plan for and fix.  His gaze slipped down to watch Perceptor’s hips as he walked.  There was a bit more weight on his frame so his steps weren’t as graceful as before, but that could be compensated for if the younger bot got used to having extra weight on his frame over an extended period of time.  He could feel charge building up in his array and he forced his gaze upwards, his audials sharply tuned to make sure no one came up on them.  If he was in his true form, his prongs would act as extra sensory parts, minute vibrations that he made with them giving him details of their surroundings.

The doors of the ship’s inventory room opened and Perceptor made adjustments to the log to denote how many extra cubes he was taking and he quickly loaded his subspace with the mineral rich rations.

“Do you need extras here as well?”

“No, I got what I needed this morning.  But thank you.” Longarm stepped out of the way and blinked when Perceptor took him by the wrist, pulling him along.

“Then lets hurry.  It’s been frustrating having only a plant to talk to that can’t talk back.  I didn’t anticipate for that since I’m usually fine being in the lab for cycles on end.  Perhaps because there’s nothing for me to focus on.  If I do this again I’m going to have to set up an alternate project that I’ll be able to do at the same time.”

That made sense.  Shockwave needed to keep his own processor busy or he would go stir crazy at times.  It was one of the drawbacks of having such a marvelous mind and warbuilds of Megatron’s army didn’t always seem to understand that he needed intellectual exercise as much as they needed to spar.

“Does this mean that you will let me in on the project you’re currently working on?” Longarm asked quietly as they left the ship.

“Can you keep a secret?  Obviously you’ve already seen my frame but can you refrain from telling anyone else about this?” 

Perceptor frowned at him, frustrated with himself that he’d run into Longarm rather than calling for Botanica to drop off cubes to him.  But she had her own experiments and explorations to run and he couldn’t chance interrupting something important when he was capable of going back to the ship himself.

“Is this dangerous?”

“Only to my reputation.” Perceptor vented quietly, his steps slowing as he looked down at the ground.

But he had still been willing to do this, and that -sang- to Shockwave’s spark.  The grey and teal bot crouched a bit and scooped Perceptor up in his arms, easily lifting him up since he still retained all the strength of his original form.  He could read the surprise and pleasure on Perceptor’s face when he did this and he offered a smile as he carried him through the thick foliage.

“Tell me everything.” Longarm spoke softly, cradling Perceptor close to his chest.

“It all started when I was examining a plant.” The little autobot started to explain, relief washing over his features as Longarm listened without showing any sort of judgement.

Longarm’ was quiet as Perceptor explained how he’d gotten information from the plant via some sort of spores.  He took in how nervous the smaller bot was and subtly rubbed his back and sides, angling against him as he set them both down and made his body shift over Perceptor’s so would silently reassure the other that he was there to protect him.  When the red bot took his servos, he gladly touched the rounded portion of his abdomen, enjoying the unfamiliar curve there and dipping his helm down slowly.  When Perceptor explained with a clinical voice how he was impregnated with the egg, Longarm looked up and touched his cheek to help him unwind from his tension.  

“So now you’re thinking that once you’ve returned to Cybertron--”

“Most likely it wouldn’t be Cybertron itself, it would be one of the colony planets.” Perceptor answered in a quiet tone, his legs shifting to better make room for Longarm as he got comfortable. “You still haven’t explained why you said what you did.  About Cybertron.”

“I believe that I said it for the same reason that you wish to go to a colony planet.  While it would be more difficult to find certain elements that would make living easier, a colony planet will lack having the Autobot council immediately present.  And there is something wrong with Cybertron right now.” Longarm felt an almost electric tingle run up his spinal struts when he saw the relief washing over Perceptor.

“There’s been something wrong with Cybertron for a while now.” Perceptor let his optics dart to the sides.

Longarm let out a slow vent and dipped his helm to rest the red ‘gem’ on his helm against Perceptor’s belly.  He could feel the shivers that ran through the other’s frame and relished the gentle servos that were rubbing his pauldrons and stroking the firm rubber of his tires.  In turn he indulged himself in touching the smaller scientists belly, envisioning a future that could grow between them.  Shockwave was undoubtedly the smartest of the Decepticons and Perceptor was quickly becoming one of the greatest minds on Cybertron.  There were others that were smart, but how many of them would be willing to go to the same lengths that Perceptor would in order to get results?

“Perceptor--”

“I don’t think it would negatively influence the egg if you were to spike me.” 

Longarm looked up, his words choked off by the sudden statement.  A slow smile came to him and he rubbed his cheek against Perceptor’s belly, hot vents coming from him as he pushed at Perceptor and got him to move to his hands and knees.  The smaller mech’s panel folded open, revealing plush valve lips that were already wet with lubricant.  Perceptor looked over his shoulder, his words coming quick.

“I mean that the force exerted shouldn’t hurt it, you should probably still pull out when you overload--”

The rest of his words were cut off when Longarm pushed in smoothly, a slightly pained groan coming from Perceptor as the thick organ was shoved in.  One hand braced on the ground next to Perceptor’s while the other curled around his shoulder, pulling him back as Longarm started shallow thrusts.

“Sorry.” Longarm grunted as he shuddered and shifted his hips, trying to spread the lubricant and make it easier to thrusts.

“Careful, I’m more sensitive, it seems.”    
“Because of the plant?” 

“Not sure.  Never carried before.  If I decide to do it again using my frame instead of a tube I’ll have to note it.” Perceptor gasped, a hot flush working it’s way to his faceplates when he heard the wet sound of Longarm’s spike pumping into his ready valve.

“You should do multiple sexual experiments to test the theory.  Different positions.” 

“That’s vulgar.  Unnecessary.”

And yet Perceptor was groaning, his hips twitching up and thrusting back when Longarm suggesting it.  So either he was open to the idea of it and didn’t want to admit it, or he got off on just talking about it.  Either way, Longarm was delighted at the potential of being able to do this more often.  He vented quickly, shutting off his optical sensors as he thrust, just listening to quiet moans from Perceptor and feeling the firm squeeze of his valve.

Perceptor whined happily as Longarm kept him in place.  Something that he was learning from these experiences was that he loved being held down when he was fragged.  Whether it was the tentacles keeping him subservient or strong arms gripping him, his body was driven hotter at the idea of his partner holding him and making him submit and take everything.  It almost made him regret the fact that he’d told Longarm he needed to pull out, but perhaps once the five days was over (four now), he could ask the teal mech to do this again and make sure to overload inside him.  Moaning happily, he wiggled his hips and folded his arms so he could press his helm down against them, getting used to the different angles.  When he’d tried interfacing before it had just been the one position, perhaps that was why he hadn’t truly enjoyed it?  He opened his mouth, letting the cries roll from his vocalizer as he was bounced on Longarm’s spike.  He had expected Longarm to be thick because of his height and frame build, but he hadn’t expected him to be quiet this large.  Yet despite his size (or maybe because of it), he was being so gentle with him.  The initial shove inside him had been the only roughness so far.  

He just hoped that the plant wouldn’t be too upset by the fact that he’d done this.  But he couldn’t help it if his body craved one of his own species to complete him this way.  The vines were lovely, amazing even, but Longarm’s spike had a firmness that the vines couldn’t compete with.  The mods near his base rubbing against Perceptor’s valve lips, making them tingle with each thrust.  If they had been face to face he could guess what those would do to his anterior node with each pump of the delicious spike into his tight channel.  Groaning happily, he raised a servo up to squeeze the one that rested on his shoulder and shuddered so his valve inadvertently clenched down on the spike inside him, grinning at the strangled sound that came from his partner as he did so.  Longarm easily mechhandled him onto his back again and Perceptor looked up at him with a lazy smile, whining when he felt the taller mech pull out.  

His optics were hazy and Longarm stroked his spike, looking down at him and then Perceptor reached for the length himself, whispering for Longarm to give it to him.  That was apparently just what the bigger mech needed to hear because he overloaded, sending sprays of transfluid up through Perceptor’s fingers and splashing his face and chest.  

Longarm looked stunned, resting his weight to one side of Perceptor, amazed by the sight of the smaller mech liberally coated in his transfluid, a bliss on his features that told that he didn’t mind in the least.  Reaching down between them, Longarm’s fingers dipped into Perceptor’s valve again, the heel of his servo grinding against his anterior node, making a bright light come to Perceptor’s optics.  He wiggled and jerked his fingers at a quick tempo, testing just how much roughness the smaller mech could take now that he was fully aroused.  Perceptor arched his back and outright purred as his valve was finger fragged, his optics sputtering with light and then going out, his hips jerking with Longarm’s thrusts.  His vents working to expel the heat that built up in him that Longarm brought on as his valve clenched down.  Perceptor’s smaller hand gripping Longarm’s wrist, making sure his fingers stayed buried deep inside him.  The teal mech smiled down at him and delighted in the mewls when he kept moving his fingers.  If Perceptor thought that he was sensitive now, just what would he think a cycle from now if he kept moving his fingers in a slow rhythm.  

One way to test that question.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was kind of a fun ride. As you can see I'm a dirty Shockceptor shipper. I'm considering continuing this later as well, maybe actually having a story where Perceptor lays the egg, or I might skip it if no one is interested, I dunno. If I -do- continue, I'm definitely going to have more with Longarm and Perceptor though that's for sure.


End file.
